Maryson Parce que tout le monde aime le Maryson
by Once Upon a Mary
Summary: Tyson, vous vous souvenez de Tyson ? Mais si, le cyclope, le demi-frère de Percy ! Vous vous souvenez ? Génial. Et bien récemment, je lui ai trouvé une prétendante ! De mon invention, évidement... Une fille de Zeus qui répond au doux nom de Mary Jones... Et j'adore essayer de les coller ensemble, par tout les moyens possible ! Pourtant, Zeus sait à quel point ils sont différents !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, très cher demis-dieux égarés en quête d'aventure Percy Jacksonienne ! Ici, vous êtes servis, même si Percy n'est pas le personnage principal... Parce que le meilleur, c'est Tyson, oui, oui, détestez moi... Mais osez lire ce qui suit et me dire que vous n'aimez pas Tyson, c'est chose impossible... Moi-même je craque !

Bon, trêve de bavardage... Ici, j'inclue un personnage de mon invention : Mary Jones... C'est une fille de Zeus, à fort tempérament... Elle a environ 16 - 17 ans... Et je l'imagine comme Georgie Henley actuellement - Lucy dans Narnia -

Et donc, ici, Mary nous fait une déprime et Tyson vient la réconforter... Ainsi est né le Maryson !

Bonne lecture ! :D

PS : Pour mon - et votre - premier Maryson, j'ai fait une fin alternative ! A vous de voir laquelle vous préférez !

* * *

On est en Juin alors que cette histoire se déroule. Un de ces après-midi où il fait si chaud que la seule chose à faire est de se baigner. Et c'est donc ce que faisait la majeure partie des pensionnaires, elle se baignait. Les autres papotaient tranquillement à l'ombre, ou ils organisaient des plans machiavéliques pour faire enrager Monsieur D. Enfin, ça, seuls les frères Alatir osaient le faire.

Mais Mary, elle, préférait rester seule, dans son coin. Sous le pin de Thalia à la limite de la colonie, elle broyait du noir. Connor lui avait bien proposé de participer, mais elle avait gentiment décliné la proposition. Elle avait déjà assez de problème comme ça pour en rajouter.

Son problème ? Elle était une « indéterminée ». Et ce, depuis maintenant huit mois qu'elle était à la colonie. Pourtant, tous ici, Dionysos, Chiron, Thalia disaient qu'il n'y avait aucun doute, que son père était Zeus... Même sa mère le lui avait avouée... Et elle pouvait y croire, elle maitrisait la foudre, crépitait, parlait aux oiseaux... Mary attendait donc un signe quelconque de répartition, et il n'arrivait jamais.

Alors, pour ces huit mois de colonie, elle avait décidé de faire le point, en quelque sorte. Un court instant, elle pensait qu'en fait, Zeus n'était pas son père, et que tous se trompaient... Mais c'était impossible... Chiron lui avait dit que c'était à cause d'un pacte, que si Zeus la revendiquait comme sa fille, il l'aurait rompu deux fois – une de trop –

Mary grogna et arracha une touffe d'herbe. Foutus dieux, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas put naitre dans une famille normale ? Elle, elle voulait se battre, aller se tuer à combattre des méchants, et sortir de cet endroit surtout... Mais Chiron lui avait aussi dit qu'une fois qu'elle aurait été déclarée officiellement fille d'un des Trois Grand,, alors Cronos la prendrait pour cible, et elle serait constamment en danger. Elle soupira et fit disparaître l'herbe qu'elle tenait en fumée.

Dans la vallée, deux personnes remontaient à la colonie. Mary les identifia de loin, c'était les fils de Poséidon. Percy Jackson et Tyson, le Cyclope. Enfin, tout le monde disait que c'était un Cyclope, mais à chaque fois que Mary le croisait, elle distinguait deux yeux, du moins, quand elle arrivait à les percevoir, tellement il était grand. Et ils étaient bleus les yeux, aussi bleus que l'océan. Ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un d'exception, car les Cyclope avaient l'œil marron, étaient trois fois plus grand et gros que Tyson et dévoraient les humains avec de la sauce piquante. Enfin, c'est ce que faisaient les Cyclopes qu'elle avait rencontré un peu avant son arrivée à la colonie. A leurs côtés, Tyson, avait l'air d'un mouton... Un gentil et beau mouton.

Percy avait réussi à emmener Tyson voir un match de base-ball. Enfin, Tyson n'avait pas été réticent non plus. A ce que pouvait voir Mary, vu le sourire et la balle qu'ils se lançaient, ils n'avaient pas rencontré de monstres en chemin. Ou alors, ils le cachaient bien.

La – possible – fille de Zeus se recula un peu pour être dans l'ombre de l'arbre, espérant ainsi ne pas se faire remarquer. Non pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas les Poséidon. Percy était amical, même s'il se la '' pétait '' quelques fois, et Tyson était très gentil et aidait toujours tout le monde, mais elle n'avait envie qu'ils ne se posent des questions à son sujet. Elle reporta son attention sur l'herbe. Elle se serait bien trouvé un oiseau pour passer le temps, mais il faisait tellement chaud qu'ils n'osaient pas sortir. Alors, elle s'amusait avec l'herbe.

Les garçons, de leurs côtés, avaient atteint la limite de la colonie, et Percy lançait la balle à son frère en riant et se moquant joyeusement de lui car il ne l'avait pas rattrapé : « Bah' alors, grand lascar ! Il faut ouvrir ton œil ! » Le géant lui demanda d'arrêter en riant, puis son attention fut retenue par autre chose. Ses yeux venaient de se poser sur Mary. Percy fronça les sourcils en tournant la tête de côté, se demandant ce qui pouvait perturber son frère. Il comprit immédiatement lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille. Tyson aimait aider les gens, Tyson aimait la jeune fille... Elle avait l'air de déprimer, il était donc évident que leur après-midi ensemble prenait fin.

« Bon, je vais aller voir Annabeth moi. C'est ton affaire, bonne chance, grand lascar. Oh, je te laisse la balle. »

Tyson sourit à son frère qui lui, leva les deux pouces en l'air en signe d'encouragement.

Mary releva la tête alors qu'elle aperçut des bouts de chaussures juste sous son nez, et sa bouche se serait transformée en un magnifique O si elle ne se serait pas retenue. Tyson se trouvait en face d'elle, et déjà qu'il était grand quand elle était debout, maintenant qu'elle était assise en tailleur, il était immensément gigantesque./ Il lui fit son plus grand sourire, et entama la conversation.

« Coucou »

Elle ne put échapper un sourire à sa vue, et à sa manière si … Étrange d'aborder les gens.

« Salut.  
- Tout va bien ?  
- A merveilles.  
- Je peux m'asseoir ?  
- Je t'en pris. »

Il sourit et se laissa tomber sur ses fesses, puis s'assit lui aussi en tailleur. Mary le détalla de la tête aux pieds. Il avait laissé ses cheveux vagabonder un peu partout. Ses yeux, et il en avait deux, étaient bleus et grand, et ses dents parfaitement blanches. Aujourd'hui, il était habillée d'un tee-shirt gris assez grand pour contenir deux Mary, et d'un short taillé dans un jean, à voir les nombreux fils qui pendaient. Il portait des chaussures démesurées, basses et noires.

Tyson lui aussi détaillait la jeune fille de la tête aux pieds. Ses longs cheveux châtains bouclés étaient teintés de roux par les reflets d soleil. Ses yeux étaient bleus foncés et ses tâches de rousseurs rendaient son visage enfantin. Alors que la plupart des filles de la colonie s'habillaient de robes et des mini short / débardeurs, Mary avait gardé le tee shirt orange vif à l'effigie de la colonie et et portait un bermudas -short taillé lui aussi dans un jean. Elle avait plutôt un style garçon manqué, mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Tyson, qui trouvait que malgré tout, elle ressemblait à une fille.

Un léger blanc s'était installé pendant qu'ils s'observaient. Mary cherchait toujours à identifier ses yeux, en vain. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, se demandant pour elle le fixait. Pour se justifier, elle dut briser le silence.

« Tyson, tous le monde dit que tu es un cyclope, et je veux bien les croire, tu es tellement grand et fort... Mais les cyclopes ont un seul œil normalement, mais toi, tu as deux grands yeux bleus... »

Il ria et pour toute réponse, approcha doucement son visage de celui de la jeune fille. Elle se recula dans un premier temps, puis comprit qu'il voulait simplement lui montrer, aussi elle s'approcha de nouveau de lui. Elle avait beau froncer les sourcils, elle ne distinguait rien, même en plissant les yeux. Ce n'est que quand lorsque leurs nez se touchèrent presque qu'un changement survint. Les deux yeux s'assemblèrent en un, unique. Bleu électrique. Elle eut un léger sursaut, mais ne bougea pas. Tyson était donc un Cyclope... Mais il était si gentil !

Si quelqu'un les regardait, de loin, il pourrait penser que les deux jeunes étaient sur le point de s'embrasser. Or, ce n'était pas le cas, et c'est sur cette pensée que le cœur de Mary se mit à battre un peu plus vite, tandis qu'elle se reculait brusquement. Tyson, lui était on ne peut plus calme, et un sourire était apparut sur son visage. En réalité, il n'était jamais partit.

« Si tu ne le voyais pas, c'est parce que la Brume le cache.

- Mais je suis une demie-déesse, je suis censée voir à travers...

- Tu es peut-être une demie-déesse, tu ne vois que ce que tu veux... Percy a mis des mois avant de s'en rendre compte... C'est Annabeth qui lui a dit, et après, on est allés casser des monstres ensemble ! »

Une esquisse de sourire apparut furtivement sur le visage de la belle. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux de Tyson, qui n'étaient qu'un un instant plus tôt.

« Maintenant, tu me racontes, Mary ?  
- Quoi donc?  
- Pourquoi tu es ici, seule, alors qu'il fait beau et que tous le monde s'amuse ensemble... ?  
- Ce doit être mon côté solitaire qui reprend le dessus.  
- C'est parce que Tu-sais-qui ne dit pas que tu es sa fille ?  
- Comment tu le sais ?  
- C'est parce que je suis méga fort, et que je suis ton ami.  
- Depuis quand ?  
- Bah', un bout de temps, pourquoi ? Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il fait ça parce qu'il a honte de toi, non, je pense qu'il fait ça pour te protéger... La dernière fois, il a dut changer sa fille en arbre...  
- Oui, mais...  
- Non, pas de mais ! Tu sais que j'ai raison ! Quand on est une demie-déesse comme toi, il faut savoir être patiente ! Ton heure viendra, et le seigneur du Ciel te dira quand !  
- Et quand on est un cyclope dans ton genre, il faut quoi ?  
- Hum... Être aimant et de bon conseil... Les autres ne peuvent vivre sans nous !  
- Vraiment ?  
- Puisque je te le dis ! »

Il ria et elle lui sourit puis il se leva. Et il lui tendit la main. Elle fronça un sourcil et s'en saisit et Tyson l'aida à se relever. Mary avait dut rester assise un peu trop longtemps, puisqu'elle manqua de se casser la figure à peine debout. Mais Tyson la rattrapa, et elle se cogna dans son biceps gauche.

« Désolé.  
- C'est rien. Enfin, c'est moi. »

Elle leva la tête et ils échangèrent un sourire, puis il la lâcha.

(_)

Friendship.

Alors, il sortit sa balle de sa poche, et déclara simplement « Tu viens jouer avec moi ? » Elle éclata de rire et se mordit la lèvre pour se contenir, et lui piqua la balle et commença à courir plus loin.

« T'es au courant que je peux contrôler le vent, depuis peu ?  
- Et alors, moi, je peux... T'étouffer, sans vent, si je veux ! »

Elle lui lança la balle, comme pour le faire taire, et ils jouèrent ainsi pendant le reste de l'après-midi.

(_)

Romance.

« Et, au fait... Tu vas avec quelqu'un à la soirée Apollon ?  
- Tyson ?  
- Oui ?  
- Est-ce-que tu es vraiment en train de m'inviter ?  
- Bah... Non, enfin, je veux dire... Je sais que tu as personne pour t'accompagner, et que moi non plus, alors, je me disais que... Enfin, oui, je suis en train de t'inviter. »

Elle sourit. Les Apollon étaient des gens idiots qui passaient leur temps à se pavaner, et à réparer les blessures, et à tirer à l'arc... Mais en faite, c'était des gens cool... Surtout maintenant, pour la soirée qu'ils avaient organisé...

« Tu m'invites alors que tu sais que j'y vais seule ?  
- Bah...  
- J'adore te voir t'enfoncer... J'irai avec toi si tu veux.  
- Mais seulement si tu veux, hein !  
- Je viens de te dire que oui... Enfin, si tu veux que je veux...  
- Roh, arrête de m'embrouiller !  
- Ça te dit d'aller jouer à bouffe le grec avec Kitty ?  
- Ouais ! Ce serait chouette ! »

Elle sourit et ils partirent côte à côte en direction de l'arène.


	2. Chapter 2

Et donc, me voila avec un autre Maryson ! Je classe plus ceux là comme des sortes d'OS, qui se suivent plus ou moins... Par exemple, celui là se déroule un an après le premier ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dehors, tout était morose. Une bataille se préparait, et ça se sentait. Mary enfilait des protèges bras en or quand Cronos, alors dans le corps de Luke, s'approcha d'elle. Elle le trouvait toujours effroyable, et pourtant cela faisait un an qu'elle le côtoyait.  
« Finalement, tu ne viens pas avec moi, Mary. Tu dirigeras les monstres sur les pensionnaires, au Sud. »  
Mary inclina la tête, signe de son accord. Cronos pensait depuis peu qu'elle avait retournée sa veste, et quand elle lui avait demandé de batailler à ses côtés, il lui avait dit qu'il réfléchirait. Sans savoir qu'il avait été on ne peut plus manipulé, il repartit, l'air satisfait. Ainsi, si elle décidait de le trahir, elle se ferait... Croquer ? Il ricana en disparaissant de la vue de la fille de Zeus, qui put enfin lâcher un éclair de colère qu'elle peinait à retenir. Elle le détestait, tout autant qu'il était. La jeune fille avait été revendiquée, il y a un peu plus d'un an de cela, lors de la soirée Apollon... Oui, cette soirée qu'elle avait passé avec Tyson. Et bien c'est ce soir là que Zeus décida – enfin – de la déclarée comme étant sa fille... C'était au moment où Ty... Oui, d'accord, ce n'est pas important.  
Cronos devait avoir de bon espions, car il parvint dans dans ses rêves la nuit même pour la convaincre de rejoindre ses rangs. Le matin, une idée farfelue avait germé dans son esprit... Si Cronos avait ses espions, pourquoi la colonie n'en aurait-elle pas elle aussi ? Elle était donc allée trouver Chiron lui disant qu'elle partait espionner Cronos, et qu'il ne devait en parler à personne... Il lui avait dit que c'était folie, qu'elle allait se faire tuer, mais il ne fut pas néanmoins mécontent lors de la bataille du labyrinthe, connaissant l'effectif et la plan d'attaque de l'armée ennemie... Mary n'avait pas put participer à cette bataille, Chiron comme Cronos le lui avait interdit... Elle étaie censée avoir disparue totalement de la surface de la terre, alors si on l'avait vu las-bas... Cronos disait que la bataille du labyrinthe n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il préparait... Marcher sur l'Olympe. Et c'était bien partit pour... Une drakaina l'interrompit dans ses réflexions, alors que Mary observait la lame de son épée.  
« Jones, les avant bras ne servent à rien, si ce n'est qu'à décorer... Maintenant, vient, on a besoins de notre chef. »  
Vraisemblablement, elle n'avait pas apprécié à ce que ce soit une demie-déesse qui prenne la tête de l'armée... Mary ne répondit rien et se contenta de passer devant avec un air hautain, puis alla prendre la tête du troupeau. Elle enfila son casque et regarda autour d'elle. Ils n'étaient pas moins de deux cents, toutes créatures mélangées. Elle retint un soupir puis entama le déplacement de l'armée de Cronos vers le Sud de l'Empire State Building.  
Elle se contint de regarder en dessous de ses pieds,et arrêta le mouvement lorsque les demis-dieux furent en face d'eux.  
Mary pouvait voir des airs horrifiés passer sur le visage de ses '' ennemies '', mais aussi du mécontentement et de la haine. La fille de Zeus n'avait pas disparue, elle était passée chez l'ennemi. Mary eut mal au cœur un instant, à ce qu'ils puissent croire cela. Jamais au grand jamais elle ne l'aurait fait. Elle reprit contenance en se rappelant du plan, et chercha du regard Tyson. Lui était au courant depuis peu, et avait installé des pièges où se trouvaient les monstres... Il suffisait d'un coup d'électricité, et tout exploserait. Mary croisa enfin le regard de son partenaire. Il souriait, en tête du groupe. Cela lui mit du baume au cœur, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi. Les autres demis-dieux et les monstres regardaient cet échange d'un air inquiet, les uns se demandant ce que fabriquaient leur chef, et les autres commençant à avoir faim.  
Alors, quelque chose d'inattendu se passa. Tyson fourra la main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite boite noire, et la lança vers Mary, qui était à quinze mètres de lui. Elle courut alors en sa direction, tous pensaient que c'était pour rattraper l'objet... Mais au lieu de ça, elle passa en dessous et le foudroya. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, des d'explosions se firent entendre, et la jeune fille serait probablement morte si Tyson ne l'avait pas attraper pour se me mettre entre elle et les monstres, et la protégeant de ces bras. C'est le genre de choses qui pouvaient arriver lorsqu'on ne courrait pas assez vite.

Six explosions se firent entendre, puis un silence complet. Mary avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient et ses yeux, ainsi que son nez piquaient, à cause de la fumée et de l'odeur de bruler qui étaient dans l'atmosphère. Mais elle entendit très bien les cris de fureur et joie que poussaient les deux camps, et l'assaut qui commençait alors.  
Mary ne bougea pendant une dizaine de secondes, toujours dans les bras du cyclope, puis recula d'un pas. Tyson la regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Rien de cassé ?  
- Non, je ne pense pas. »

Elle esquissa un once sourire puis dégaina son épée. Il sourit lui aussi et sortit une massue de son dos. Elle retint un rire à la vue de son arme, et regarda autour d'elle; la moitié des monstres avaient péris dans l'explosion, les autres étaient aux prises avec es demis-dieux.. La drakaina de tout à l'heure se débarrassa du sien d'un coup de patte, et se jeta ensuite sur Mary, qui l'esquiva d'un bond sur le côté.  
« Traitresse !  
- Oui, j'ai mérité ce surnom...  
- Meurs ! »  
Un combat endiablée débuta,e t Mary ne sait trop commet, mais elle réussit à enfoncer son épée dans le crâne du monstre qui disparut en poussière. Elle s'essuya la joue gauche où du sang coulait et poussa un soupir pour se donner du courage. Elle chercha alors Tyson du regard, mais ne le trouva nul part. Elle partit prêter main forte aux frères Alatir, qui avaient l'air de tomber amoureux d'une d'un empousai. Elle arriva par derrière et lui trancha la tête, faisant sursauter Travis et Connor.  
« Vous pensez vraiment que c'est le moment ? »  
Les frères sourirent et l'acclamèrent, puis partirent attaquer une autre drakaina, évitant soigneusement les empousai. Mary souffla et chercha une quelconque autre personne à aider, quand elle vit Percy, en train de halluciner. Son beau-père et sa mère venaient de se joindre à la bataille, alors cela pouvait se comprendre. Elle le maudit et courut jusqu'à lui, puis le poussa derrière une voiture. Il la regarda d'un air ahuri et surpris, et dit.

« Ma... Mary ! T'es vivante ! Que fais-tu ici ?  
- Je viens me battre, qu'est-ce-que tu crois ? Bon, pas le temps de bavarder, je suis heureuse de t'annoncer que tu es le grand élu d'une prophétie, et que tu dois sauver l'Olympe ! Tu es donc prié d'y courir, et plus vite que ça avant que Cronos n'agisse, OK ?  
- Mais.. Ma mère et Paul …  
- Je vais les surveiller, d'accord ? Allez, debout !  
- Merci Mary.  
- Oui, oui... Juste, tu sais où es Tyson ? »

Pour toute réponse, il pointa du doigts vers une autre direction, et Mary crut halluciner, elle aussi. Tyson y était, mais il faisait genre, 10 mètres, était perché sur un requin et menait une armée de Cyclope à se battre contre Typhon. Annabeth vint alors chercher Percy et il allèrent tout deux au Mont Olympe. Mary, elle, rejoint les parents de Percy, et les salua, puis les entoura d'un halo d'électricité protecteur. La jeune fille poussa un énième soupir de soulagement lorsque Typhon tomba. Et c'est alors que le regard de l'aigle qui le chargeait un instant plus tôt rencontra se sien. On pouvait y lire de la satisfaction, et de la fierté. Son père était fier d'elle... Mary ne pourrait dire si à cet instant, elle était simplement heureuse ou émue, car elle repartit immédiatement à l'attaque..  
Et puis, environ cinq minutes plus tard, le temps tout autour d'eux ralentit, et les dernier monstres qui restaient explosèrent en poussière jaune.

Percy avait réussi. Mary et ses alliés ne savaient pas comment, mais il était évident qu'il avait réussi. Des cris de joie se firent entendre tout autour de la fille de Zeus, ainsi que des larmes de soulagement ou de tristesse... Travis et Connor Alatir accoururent vers elle pour la serrer dans leurs bras.

« Nous savions, nous avions toujours sut que tu n'avais pas disparue !  
- Non, tu es juste aller risquer ta peau en t'infiltrant chez l'ennemi...  
- Sans nous en toucher un mot !  
- J'ai toujours pensé que Chiron était bien informé, mais pas...  
- Que ça venait de toi ! Tu es exceptionnelle, magique, extra...  
- Connor ! Regarde ! Les vitrines sont cassées ! …  
- Par les dieux ! On t'aime Mary, mais là, le devoir nous appelle ! »

La jeune fille, qui n'avait pas put en placer une, sourit en voyant les fils d'Hermès courir vers un magasin d'électronique.  
Mary regarda tout autour d'elle; des corps jonchaient le sol, certaines personnes pleurant sur ceux au sol. L'enfant de Zeus sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Heureusement, tout ça était fini. Au loin, elle voyait la famille de Percy rentrer en courant dans l'Empire State Building, suivit de Tyson qui avait reprit sa taille normale et des cyclopes triomphant. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils échangèrent même un sourire, puis Tyson entra dans le building. C'est à ce moment là que Mary se rendit compte que Tyson était la personne qui lui avait le plus manquée cette année... Elle sourit et essuya les larmes qui avaient finalement réussies à couler, puis elle rentra à la colonie, à pied et seule.

Le soir, un feu de camp avait été organisé en l'honneur des disparus et des victorieux. Des linceuls renfermaient les corps des morts, et une cérémonie funèbre avait lieu, pour dire au revoir... Mary regardait le tout perchée sur un arbre, à la lisière de la forêt. Quand ce fut terminer, elle envoya un oiseau déposer des fleurs dans le feu, et descendit de son arbre.

Des visages se tournèrent vers elle et lui adressaient un sourire. Magiquement un cercle se forma autour de Mary. Des chuchotements parvenaient à ses oreilles. Alors, une masse grande et large ouvrit le cercle et se jeta sur elle... Littéralement, Tyson venait de a prendre dans ses bras, et les faisait tout deux tourner. Elle respira enfin lorsqu'il la déposa au sol, et lui sourit. Elle lui sourit aussi, contente d'être de nouveau à la colonie et de voir que beaucoup de choses avaient changés, mais si peu d'un côté.

Alors, comme plus tôt dans la journée, Tyson fit un mouvement que personne, pas même lui, n'avait prévu. Il se pencha en avant et captura les lèvres de la fille de Zeus. Dans un premier temps surprise, elle se retint de ne le foudroyer, ni lui, ni l'assemblée. Puis ensuite, elle se crut revenu une année avant, à la soirée Apollon... Où il aurait dut se passer exactement la même chose, si Zeus ne les avait pas interrompu en la revendiquant.

Mary eut à peine le temps de placée sa main contre la joue de Tyson que déjà des sifflements retentissaient autour d'eux, les faisant se séparer... Et rougir, mais vu qu'il faisait nuit, cela ne se voyait guère. Les pensionnaires réunit se mirent à applaudir, et Mary vit les frères Alatir partirent dans une sorte de danse de la joie... Elle fronça les sourcils, trouvant tout cela... Assez étrange. C'est alors qu'elle comprit ce qu'il venait vraiment de se passer. Elle était partie, un an. Revenue en presque héros. Tyson venait de l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Et pourtant, on dirait que les pensionnaires étaient tous au taquet pour savoir quand est ce que cela allait enfin se produire, comme si elle n'était jamais partit... C'est fou hein ?

Alors, le cercle des demis-dieux s'ouvrit une seconde fois, et Chiron apparut, claudiquant quelque peu... Mary s'inclina face à lui un mince sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'il la regardait d'un air désespéré.

« Mary Jones, fille de Zeus... Les dieux m'ont remis un message que je dois te transmettre. Ils étaient étonnés à ce que tu ne sois pas venus au conseil de l'après guerre, en même temps que Percy, Annabeth, Thalia et même Tyson, mais ils t'ont pardonnés, car il se pourrait que tu ne sois pas au courant... Bref, pour ta vaillance au combat et ton infiltration parmi les ennemis, les dieux voulaient te remercier en t'offrant différents présents... D'un commun accord, les dieux ont fabriqués ceci pour toi... C'est un bracelet multi-fonction. Bouclier, épée, arc, dague, éclair... Fabriqué par Zeus, Apollon, Héphaistos, Athéna et Mars, contribution de Poséidon pour les perles. »

La fille de Zeus écarquilla les yeux devant un tel cadeau... Elle n'avait en fait pas fait grand chose, comparé aux autres... Chiron lui fourra l'objet dans les mains en souriant. Non, vraiment, elle ne le méritait pas... Mais le refuser serait offenser les dieux, non ?

« Et enfin, ça va surement pas te plaire mais... Aphrodite souhaite te... Hum... Non, ça va vraiment pas te plaire...  
- Quoi ? »

Quel était encore le plan diabolique d'Aphrodite ? Si c'était pour ce qui était de Tyson, et bien... Elle dut interrompre ses pensées lorsqu'elle fut soulevé dans les airs, entourée d'un halo rose. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit son jean, ses baskets, et son tee-shirt remplacés par une robe bleu pale et des ballerines de la même couleur. Ses cheveux désordonnés devinrent alors lisses, comme brossés, et tirés en arrière. Elle redescendit à terre, horrifié, et tirant sur sa robe.

« Oh mes dieux, oh mes dieux !  
- Voilà, elle précise que ça devrait durer trois jours, et qu'elle a toujours rêvé de faire ça...  
- Oh mes dieux. »

Elle était vraiment, vraiment choquée, et en cet instant, elle détestait Aphrodite plus que tout. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux alors que Chiron partait en riant essayant de les coiffer. Mais rien y faisait, ils étaient imperturbables. Par chance, le groupe de demis-dieux présent se dissipa. Tyson, qui était resté silencieux et derrière elle jusque là, lui prit les mains et l'arrêta.

« Arrête, tu vas finir par te blesser. »

Elle se retourna et le regarda, il souriait. Oh, non. Vraiment, c'était la catastrophe là !

« Non, mais... Mais non !  
- C'est une déesse, ça ne s'en ira pas, quoi que tu fasses. Et puis... Je te trouve très jolie. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore un peu plus et elle se sentit rougir encore plus, aussi elle fixa le sol.  
Tyson lui prit alors la main dans l'une des siennes, et Mary pensa enfin à le regarder. Il n'avait pas vraiment grandi, mais il semblait plus... Petit. Elle en conclut donc que c'était elle qui avait grandit, car au lieu qu'il ne la dépasse de deux têtes et demi, il l'a dépassait d'une tête trois quart... Ce qui avait du bon, d'un côté, elle se sentait moins petite. Et puis maintenant, ils s'accordaient mieux qu'il y a un an, ce qui lui faisait penser que... Rah, elle détestait vraiment Aphrodite.

« On va manger ?  
- Tyson ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je crois que je vais finir par te dépasser !  
- Ça, c'est impossible Mary, je suis un Cyclope, même si tu ne le vois pas... Tu ne le vois pas, hein ?  
- Et dans le cas contraire, qu'est-ce-que ça changerait ? Je t'aime comme tu es. »

Alors, ce fut au tour de Tyson d'avoir les yeux écarquiller. Et il en avait deux, pour l'info.

« Est-ce-que tu viens de dire... ?  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Que... Que... Que tu m'aimais ?  
- Oui... Parce que ça t'étonnes ? »

Elle ria puis lui embrassa rapidement la joue, le faisant sourire. Il referma un peu plus sa prise sur la main de la jeune fille, et ils allèrent tout deux vers la table du banquet, se servir des chips... Ne vous méprenez pas, les cyclopes et les jeunes filles, ça adorent les chips ! Leur repas engloutie, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la plage, où ils passèrent la fin de soirée à contempler la mer, et prenant chacun des nouvelles de l'autre, et ce qu'ils avaient bien pus faire pendant cette année passée...


End file.
